User blog:Chronias/Elahriel Lavellan
Elahriel Lavellan was a supporting character in Dragon Age: Inquisition. She was a Dalish Mage and a member of Inquisition, recruited by her brother Inquisitor Mahanon Lavellan and served as Arcane Advisor and Linguist of the organisation. She was often working together with other allied mages, Inquisiton scouts and Dalish elves lending her profound understandig of Elven language, -runecraft and -lore. History 'Background' Elahriel was born in the Dalish camp of the Lavellan clan travelling along the nothern borders of the Free Marches to the Keeper's Second, Sheraiselas and Avisdial Lavellan. Her mother came to the Lavellan clan from Ralaferin clan who already had two mages next to their Keeper. Sheraiselas was a Dreamer but her talent was never really unlocked do to her paranoia of of attracting demons. At a young she experienced portending dreams in which fire burst out of her and either pierced the sky or draw even more fire down fom there. Terrified she sought the counsel of her Keeper who recognised the spark of arcane in her and also the danger of its assessed potency. She was allowed only to learn ice magic and protective spirit magic that she too found only safe eough, and once she reached adulthood was readied to leave the clan. Her unescapable dreams guided or sometimes pursued her as she travelled to the Free Marches where she eventually could settle with the Lavellan clan. There she became the Keepers's Second after the older First, Deshanna. Eventually she became close with the hunter Avisdial and together they had a boy and a girl. During her pregnancy with Elahriel Shraiselas experienced unsually harrowing nightmares that caused her such a psychic stress that led her loosing her ability to enter the Fade with ease. Although it was the worse experience in her life, she was twice the happier with the outcome, loosing her volatile nexus with magic and having a her baby girl. Elahriel very much seemed to inherit what her mother happily lost, as she both was indentified as a Dreamer as prossessing a bright spirit. This all was interpreted as a blessing of Sylaise and also as a pending curse by some, incuding her mother. Accordig to tradition when she received her Vallaslin it was that of Sylaise. As the design was finished her face spontaniously caught on Veilfire to reasons unknown. Her clan members tried to put off the colorful flames by quenching it with water to little avail, but they dissipated after a minute's due. The Vallaslin became barely different fro her skin tone. There were attempts recoloring it to its intended more intense shade, but it faded away always on the next time she dreamt and woke up, so it was left to be as it was. The Lavellan clan migrated around the perpetually feuding Free Marches, travelling along the borders of each city-state's territory, where Free March rulers would be less inclined to attack them, for fear of accidentally provoking neighboring cities. The clan's leader, Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan, taught Elahriel how to control and hone her powers. She grew into a capable mage, far away from the eyes of the templars and mage Circles. Her brother became a hunter at a young age, growing into a respected protector and provider. Opposed to his sister's dubious talents many thought he was destined for greatness. As the mage rebellions culminating in 9:40 Dragon disturbed the clan's way of life, as the fighting spilled out into the countryside, Clan Lavellan's leader, Keeper Deshanna, eventually chose Mahanon to spy on the meeting at the Temple of Sacred Ashes between the Divine and the feuding factions, so he could bring back news of the outcome. Elahriel wanted to go for this mission herself or at least accompany her brother but her aspirations met strict refusal. After the explosion that killed nearly everyone at the conclave Mahanon was later reported to be the only survivor at the site. Rumors that the mysterious mark on his hand is a sign of the Maker 's favor were spread by those who claim they saw the divine prophet, Andraste herself, lead 'Lavellan' out of the Fade. After a carefull approach to contact the newly reformed Inquisition Keeper Deshanna wrote that it had come to the clan's attention that a member of the clan has been held captive by the Inquisition, but he went to the Conclave only to observe the peace talks between your mages and templars, and that the clan found it highly unlikely that he intentionally violated theri customs. She stated that if Mahanon has been charged with a crime, the clan would appreciate hearing of it, of if not, it would ease the clan's concerns to hear from him to know that he remains with the Inquisition of her own will. Following up with the reply it indeed did the clan's hearts well to hear that he was safe. The clan was visited by members of the Inquisition who spoke persuasively of the good work he was doing, as well as the fairness with which the clan have been treated by the Inquisition itself. Keeper Deshanna and Elahriel gave the messengers some of therir healing herbs, as Sylaise blessed the clan with abundance in the recent foraging, and they expressed in a personal letter that if he needed aid, she should only send word, and they are with him. 'Involvement' 'Inquisition' : ... 'The Descent' : ... 'Jaws of Hakkon' : ... 'Trespasser' : ... Personality Unlike her mother, Elahriel took delight in her ability to traverse the unknown to seek knowlege forgotten to the elves, and also seemed possess composure and resolve to resist as well as presence and willpower enough to fend off illicit demons. This peculiar approach to Spirits that in effect often rendered her more knowlegable on Elven lore as many Keepes coupled with the prodigius connection with arcane fire led many to belive she might be the vessel of Sylaise – in Chantry terms an Abomination – which notion, when she heard it, she commented on saying: "We are out of reach, yet still..." then smilingly adding: "If I truly were Syliaise, my love would reach us, for I am here ...for us." She was a caring person and liked to be useful. Although she was a capable mage her most considerable power was her resourcefullness. She has amassed a great hoard of knowlege and when needed and motivated enough she possessed the socal acumen to get the most of that. Her clan knew of her social manneuvers – and disapproved, but with the Inqusition, and the Imperial Court – for that matter, it was quite the contrary. Her dealing in secrets and favors met with significant approval. She was though fiercely loyal to the Lavellan clan and retured to help protecting the her kin facing serious problems in Wycome, taking part in both infiltration, fight, posturing and diplomacy to saw the best interest of the clan, but also the city elves and even the common humans of the city-state to be observed. 'Religious preferences' : She considered Sylaise of the Evanuris her patron deity. : Elahriel actually was more accepting with Andraste that with Dirthanmen and Falon'dhin, whom she considered little better than liars and murders. As his brother uncovered the whole truth about Ameridan, she was refreshed and humbled by how naturally the late Inquisitor blended his faith in to such aspects as the of mortal enrapture of both Andraste and Ghilan'nain to divinity. 'Romantic interests' 'Solas' : It was almost inevitable that Elahriel and Solas found eachother's occupation and shared interests and proclivities mutually attractive and enriching. She was able to discuss Spirits, the Fade, Elven lore and -history for hours uninterrupted. Also the mysterious elven mage became well aware of Elahriel's intimate connection to the Fade, being a fellow Dreamer. Elahriel enjoyed working together with Solas and lent her expertise to the arcane measures he too was helping the effort of the Inquisition – despite her own knowlege was often outranked by that of his. : As Solas later confessed, it was easier for him to approac her in shared lucid drams in the Fade, they grow really close, which many of the inner circle of Inquisition noticed, but was not quite surpried by the fact the two Elven apostates preferred one other's company and shared passing glances. Both Solas and Elahriel attended the ball hosted by Grand Duchess Florianne at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral where they shared a dance. : Solas later took Elahriel out to a secluded cove in Crestwood. There he inteded show how special he finds her, but she felt that his spirit became quite flustered during the their intimate moment and was convinced that however he might meant what he said he still not honest with her. She suddenly realized how imbalanced their connection became and shocked by the unknowing what the source of this subtle interference might be. He spoke of giving the best he can, the truth, but it was forboding, carrying void, or at least concealment. In that moment Elahriel expressed that perhaps she was impulsive pursuing more than friendship. Solas took this disturbingly too well, saying even in this she did surprise her and that she should now that she is a rare spirit in this world. Whith that their relationship became professional and more genuine and more stable. 'Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath' : Elahriel met Commander Cullen when her brother and she arrived at Skyhold as they engaged in a short conversation in the courtyard as he was attempting to marshal his troops, during which he pledged to the Inquisitor that he will never allow another crippling defeat such as Haven to occur again, and when she remarked that she feels profoundly thankful for having both men surviving the attack and expressed concerns about the Commander's apparent sleep withdrawal. Later during or after some of the War Council sessions where her expertise was required she shared a few words and some awkward glances with him. Is she caught him more-or-less alone she dared to ask quite personal questions occasionally, such as wherther he left someone special behind in Kirkwall, or concerning specific templar wows, often leaving him off-guard. As Cullen attempted to defeat her Lyrium-addiction – as it came to Mahanon's attention – Elahriel provided support and provided him with the potion of mixture of herbs ancient Dreamers used to easy their access to the Fade. As opposed to regular mages Dreamers did not reqiure Lyrium at all to do so, the potion helped Cullen to remedy the worst effects of the withdrawal. : At one point Elahriel visited cullen in his command office and asked if they could talk alone. Taking a stroll on Skyhold's battlements she confessed she does care for him, but he having left the templars could he even think of a mage as anything ...more. Cullen said that he could which he instantly corrected as he does think of her. He continued with sharing that he thought it was impossible during wartime seeing Inquisitor's sister as romantic interest well, but seeing her still there seems to be too much to ask for, but he wants her nevertheless. Later when she inquired about since when he was thinking to kiss her, he replyied "longer than I should admit". : Commander Cullen requested Elahriel to accompany him while dealing with some business in Ferelden . The two of them eventually ended up at a lake. Cullen told her that as much as she is walking into danger along with her brother he wanted to lead her away fom it. He told that he used to come the place as a child to get away from his siblings and the last time he was here was the day he left for Templar training, saying that his brother gave him a coin then, saying it was lucky, which he has kept despite the tepmlar's restictive policy on such superstitious trinkets. He then asked the mage to indulge him and give the coin to her. She initially did not want to deprive him from that token of "luck" but she accepted, saying that she will keep it safe for him. : Elahrilel was told by Mahanon that two Orlesian nobles in Skyhold's throne room were ildly chatting about the romance between the Commander and the Inquisitor's sister mentioning, among other things, that "We've reached the climax! They'll be sewing in Val Royeaux !" to wich Mahanon teasingly added, "Your gown" but Elahriel insisted that "They were of course talking about ''their own dresses", but she could still not refute that dresses are sewn for ''an occasion, and all she could manage as a retort was "I guess for you, they'll be rather sewing in Antiva !"' 'Relationships''' ... Category:Blog posts